Alpha and Omega: The new adventure
by omegaluv
Summary: The adventure continues! Follow the Jasper Park wolf pack as they have to face the up's and down's and the twists and turns life throws at them! As Humphrey becomes an Alpha and new pups enter the pack! Please read and reveiw!  Humphrey/Kate romance


Alpha and Omega: The new adventure

Hey fanfiction writers/readers! This is my first Alpha and Omega story! I hope all of you like it, please review and tell me how I did. (I'll accept criticism but PLEASE no pointless flames!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega.

Humphrey woke to the welcome of the bright yellow sun shining in his light turquoise optical. He stood up and smiled. Today he was going to meet his Father-in-law, Winston. Yesterday evening, after the packs caribou feast, Winston took him aside and asked if he could meet him on the mountain overlooking the valley right when the sun engulfed the dusty canyon floor with bright rays. He turned to his mate and gave her a gentle lick on her muzzle and trotted out of the den to meet Winston. He arrived to see Winston smiling and walking over to him.

"Humphrey, good to see you." Winston approved.

"Good to see you too, sir." Humphrey exclaimed, bowing his head.

"Please, Humphrey, call me Winston." Winston smiled, "I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you something. Garth is next in line to become pack leader and because your mate and father and mother are all Alpha's, he and I would like to offer you the opportunity to 'lead along-side him' so to speak." Winston smiled.

"Oh sir-, I, I mean Winston! That would be a huge honor!" Humphrey exclaimed, his heart filled with joy.

"So I take that as a yes?" Winton chuckled.

"Oh most definitely!" Humphrey replied.

"So it is settled! But are you sure you would like to give up your rank as Head Omega? You seem to enjoy you rank just fine."

"As long as I can still hang out with my Omega friends, and goof off once in a while, I'd love to become an Alpha." Humphrey yelled energetically.

"Oh of course you can. As long as when it comes to the Alpha duties you take things seriously." Winston said and Humphrey nodded his head in response.

There is another thing I wanted to talk with you about." Winston started to walk and he motioned the young Alpha-to-be to follow, "Mating season starts after Alpha school. Now, I'm not trying to push you and Kate, it's your decision whether you want pups or not. And in case you do end up having pups just keep in mind that I discussed the matter with Eve and we are both perfectly fine with you and Kate doing… _that._"

"Oh, ok. Well that's a relief. I wondered what would happen to my physical if Eve found out that me and Kate… you know…" Humphrey stated, Winston could tell it was sort of an uncomfortable subject for him.

"Well fear not, Eve only overreacted when you said you were 'supposed to repopulate' when you guys got back from Idaho because it is forbidden in our pack to do that when un-married, but you and Kate have been married for over a year now, so its fine." Winston smiled; they had just arrived back to the valley. "That's about all I wanted to discuss with you Humphrey."

"Thank you Winston." Humphrey smiled and scampered of to go tell his mate the exiting news of him becoming an Alpha.

"That's incredible Humphrey!" Kate hugged her mate and laughed happily.

"Alpha school starts in September, which is about a week from now." Humphrey stated, standing tall and proud.

"I'm so glad for my little Alpha-in-training." Kate smiled and ruffled up the fur on Humphrey's head. "Which reminds me, would you like to accompany me in catching tonight's dinner? I'll let you track the caribou."

"Really? Of course!" Humphrey replied, with as much enthusiasm as before. He rushed out of there cozy canyon-side den, motioning with his paw for Kate to follow his quest for the perfect caribou. Kate ran after Humphrey until he suddenly halted, sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something?" Kate whispered to her mate, who now had his muzzle pushed up towards the sky, sniffing periodically. '_Who knew he was such a good tracker'_ Kate thought. Suddenly a heavy breeze blew across the canyon, Humphrey froze. He had his nose pointed and his front left paw lifted, much like a hunting dog would.

"Follow me." Humphrey whispered, crouching down in the tall grass and prowling in the direction the breeze came from. After a few minutes of slowly crawling through the grass they came upon a medium sized male caribou.

"I'll jump out and grab its leg, you go for the neck." Kate ordered, Humphrey smiled and nodded in reply.

"Now!" Kate jumped out of the camouflage of the tall grass and propelled herself towards the caribou's unprotected leg, seconds later Humphrey leapt out of the grass and gripped the caribou's huge neck, using his body weight to drag it down. Kate quickly slid underneath its stomach, slicing it open with her razor-like claws, making it wail in pain. Kate joined Humphrey and clamped down the caribou's neck with over whelming force. The warm blood tasted good in her mouth, provoking her to clamp down even harder. Her and her mate tugged the beast down to its knees, and eventually brought it to the ground, killing it.

"Wow, pretty good for your first kill." Kate chuckled.

"Pretty good? I was amazing! Did you see the way I tracked that huge caribou a-and the way I brought it down with my jaws and, and, man that was so fun!" Humphrey yelled energetically.

Calm down sport," Kate laughed, "that's not the only caribou you're going to kill."

Humphrey was still on an adrenaline rush, which, thankfully, was the reason the two wolves were able to carry the huge caribou back to the hungry pack. Kate assumed that the other Alphas in the pack would have killed three or four caribou. When they arrived at the middle of the territory, at the feeding grounds, Winston walked over.

"Wow! Did you guys get this one all by yourselves?" Winston asked.

"Yep! And Humphrey tracked it down all by himself." Kate exclaimed while giving Humphrey a light pat on the head.

"Hey, at least I know I have relatively good hunting skills." Humphrey exclaimed happily.

A week passed since Humphrey's talk with Winston and he was headed off to Alpha school.

"I love you Humphrey"

"I love you too Kate."

Humphrey and Kate said their goodbye's to each other as he headed off with Winston and the other Alphas-to-be.

(A/n I was listening to Come Home by OneRepublic when I wrote the part about Kate missing Humphrey, Great song BTW)

The winter had passed as any other winter would. The Omegas played. The Alphas hunted. (And occasionally played when no one was watching.) But winter in Jasper Park just wasn't the same for Kate. She missed Humphrey more than she thought she ever would. Every night she missed the large ball of soft fur snuggled up next to her. She missed the welcoming lick to her muzzle every morning. She missed the random 'I love you' during the day. She missed the Omega goofiness that shone through in his personality. She missed _him._

On a night a month before Alpha school ended, Kate went up to the edge of the canyon, with tears rolling down her face. A whole winter without her beloved Humphrey, she couldn't take it. She slowly raised her muzzle upwards toward the midnight sky and howled mournfully. She howled and howled and howled until she broke down and sobbed. After a few minutes of crying she stood up and tried to gain her composure. She was ready to go back to the comfort of her den when she suddenly halted. In the distance she could hear another sad, mournful, howl in the distance.

"Humphrey!" Kate could recognize that howl from anywhere. She returned the howl, but this time with a little more happiness, and again she got a response. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled. "He misses me too."

Well there you have it, the first chapter to my first Alpha and Omega story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It's what motivates me to keep writing. Knowing people around the world are _actually_ reading what _I _wrote! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
